onedirection1dfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Freddie Tomlinson
Freddie Reign Tomlinson est le fils de Louis Tomlinson et de Briana Jungwirth. Il est né le 21 janvier 2016, et est le premier enfant d'un membre des One Direction. Annonce : Il a été annoncé le 14 juillet 2015, par People Magazine, que Louis attendait un enfant de Briana Jungwirth. Apparemment, ils se seraient rencontré sur le tournage du clip de "Steal My Girl" sur lequel travaillait Briana. Cependant, ils ne sont jamais sorti ensemble, à cet époque Louis sortait avec l'actrice américaine, Danielle Campbell. La première personne a avoir confirmé cette grossesse était Simon Cowell. Louis a lui confirmé la grossesse le 4 août 2015, durant une interview avec Good Morning America, déclarant "Thank you. It's a really exciting time, so I'm buzzing." Naissance. Briana Jungwirth a donné naissance à Freddie Reign Tomlinson le 21 janvier 2016. Louis l'a confirmé dans les premières heures du 23 janvier, tweetant "I'm pleased to say my baby son was born yesterday. He is healthy and pretty amazing. I'm very happy!!". Une photo de chaque parent avec le bébé a été affichée sur leur Instagram simultanément le 27 janvier 2016. Un tweet de Louis exposant "Freddie Tommo" a semblé indiquer que l'enfant prendrait le nom de famille de Louis. Après-Naissance. Louis a parlé de Freddie pour la première fois aux BRIT Awards le 24 février 2016. Les soeurs de Louis ont rencontré Freddie en avril 2016. Briana et son amie Olivia ont parlés de Freddie pendant un périscope livestream le 17 avril 2016. Louis a parlé de Freddie pendant son apparition en tant qu'invité sur America's Got Talent le 20 juillet 2016. Aujourd'hui, il n'a pas été confirmé aux fans si les membres du groupe de Louis ont rencontré Freddie. Liam Payne a parlé de Freddie se rencontrant le 19 février 2016, la déclaration, "I'm on my way to see him later." Niall Horan a aussi confirmé le 1 juin qu'il n'avait pas rencontré Freddie encore, exposant "No, I actually haven't and that upsets me! I was talking to Louis about it. Anytime, I'm in LA it's always land in the evening and then the child's already asleep. You have to see a little baby before 6 or 7 o'clock so unless I get there before then I don't get to see him, so I'm sad about that, but I'm looking forward to meeting him". Controverses. La famille de Briana a parlé aux médias de leur éloignement de la famille de Louis plusieurs fois. Le beau-père de Briana a parlé au tabloïd britannique The Sun en décembre 2015 après que Louis a rendu public sa nouvelle petite amie Danielle Campbell, la déclaration "Sure, I wish he stepped up and made it public that he was going to be a father to Briana's baby. Sure, I wish they grew their relationship together but he will always be the child's father. This is a difficult time for Briana. The baby should be the focus here". La cousine de Briana, Ashley Clarke a parlé à Now Magazine en avril 2016, donnant des détails sur la crevasse continue entre les deux familles, déclaration "Yes, Louis dating Danielle did hurt us but life is life. It was just bad timing. I think Louis’s family read everything about us on the internet and think it’s all true. They definitely have the wrong interpretation of me." Elle a parlé d'un incident où la mère de Louis a hurlé "What are you doing here?" en collision avec elle à un hôtel. Clarke a aussi prétendu que Louis voit Freddie "everyday", cependant, ceci a été réfuté en juin 2016, quand Louis a déposé pour la garde commune, en partant du principe qu'il ne voyait pas son enfant assez souvent. À partir de décembre 2016, il est inconnu s'il a obtenu la garde 50/50, ou s'il reste voyant seulement Freddie sur une base déterminée par Briana. Clarke a été aussi accusée de voler une photo de quelqu'un avec le bébé nouveau-né et la revendication de cela pour être Freddie, par la sœur adolescent de Louis, Félicité Tomlinson. En février 2016, Félicité a par erreur aimé une photo fausse de Freddie, avant de révéler qu'elle avait vu la photo sur "Briana's family member's Facebook weeks ago". Clarke a essayé de nier la réclamation, mais a été attrapé se trouvant dans le processus. Félicité a maintenu que Clarke avait volé les photos. Le petit ami de Félicité a alors aimé un tweet prétendant Clarke pour être "a fake ass b***ch that wants money so you ruin lives". Tous les tweets ont été alors supprimés et un commentaire final a été tweeté par le compte Twitter de Félicité. Clarke a aussi confirmé que Félicité a aimé une photo sur Instagram avec le texte appelant Briana "gold digger" et mettant en doute la paternité du bébé au début de 2016. Plusieurs fois pendant 2015 et 2016, les fans ont attrapé la mère et le beau-père de Briana aimant des images Instagram se référant à Louis comme "deadbeat dad".